Talk:All About : Kristoff/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171207034002
"Ugh…argh. Damn!" Kristoff Bjorgman clutches at his hammering head. He inhales sharply his breath to blow it back out through his lips as he runs capable fingers through the unruly mess of golden blonde hair, only to find aching spots caked with fresh blood beneath it. But the physical bloody wounds weren't all that caused Kristoff's pain in his head. The mental thought that the new young husband had to leave his little wife Anna behind when she was in danger was almost too much for him to bear. Although that one last glance to see Anna being safely lowered to the ground in a cloud of icy snow under a glowing King Agdar's control had been enough for the worried ice harvester to judge that she was in good hands – her Father's. It wasn't like leaving her to the random devices of haphazard cousin Eugene or the questionable trustworthiness of his brother, Hans. The reclaimed King of Arendelle was her father, after all. And with their Dad exhibiting an ice prowess likened to Elsa's, Anna would surely be safe with him. At least that's what Kristoff had to tell himself. That, plus the added knowledge that Anna would want him to give chase after Elsa with no concern for her own safety, even though it was killing him to leave his Anna behind. But the Wind Whisperer's every keen sense assured him that she was safe, so he must continue onward. Though Kristoff was extremely concerned for his wife, he knew Anna's good loving heart more than he knew his own, and he felt in there that this was what she wanted him to do. Please, God. Don't let that monster hurt Elsa. If something happens to her, Anna will just… Unashamed tears form in his own empathetic eyes as Kristoff could even sense his girl's fervent prayers for her beloved sister's welfare from where he was already faraway, just coming to consciousness, flying on Sven in pursuit of that foul monster that confiscated the Queen. Flying on Sven? As his dizzy gaze travels across the speeding past cloudline, Kristoff was still shaking his muzzy bashed around head to get around the outrageous thought that his well grounded lifelong best friend had suddenly developed a taste the trot full throttle across invisible pathways through the vast sky. "How are you able to this, Sven?" Holding on tight to the grey fur nape of his best friend's neck as gravity pulls him back from Sven's upward momentum, Kristoff leans his aching head down to the reindeer's furry familiar back to crouch in between Sven's summer 'in velvet' antlers with the carefully whispered question. Rational Kristoff was almost afraid that if he spoke too loud, this magic spell would be broken, and they all would plunge the hundred foot drop down the mountain. Not that they didn't just live to survive that before. {"Not so sure myself, old buddy! All I know is, I was just chewing on some choice lichen I found under the rocks at the mountain base back there while waiting for you guys to come back down. And then that silly little lamb scampered away. I didn't want it to get lost, knowing how Princess Rapunzel liked it, so I decided to pop that Job man onto my back so I could keep an eye on him for you, too, Buddy, while I went to find that lost sheep."} After Sven's soulful big brown eyes give the dark man behind Kristoff on his back a glance, the reindeer continues his excited, elongated story. {"And lucky thing I did, too!' 'Cause just a few seconds after I pulled the unconscious fellow away, that terrible rockslide started pelting big stones and sharp rocks to crash down just where we were at the mountain base! We likely would have been killed on the spot if I hadn't just moved us!"} Sven was nodding his furry head up and down matter-of-factly as he continues to magically climb the growing thinner air after Ragi, on his lead flying reindeer, ahead of them. "Yeah, good job…Sven? The flying?" Kristoff loved his childhood pal, but, as he was recently finding out now that they could verbally communicate, Sven had the tendency to be long-winded in getting to the point. {"Oh, yeah! I was just getting to that part. Hold on, though… Okay… Turn…Yeah! I'm getting the hang of this!"} Sven, the newly commissioned flying reindeer, swiftly executes a 90° then quick 45° turn around a jutting out cliff edge that he soars around and above in following expert Ragi and his nearly perpendicular-to-the-ground in-flight reindeer. "Dat man up dere just be whisperin' somet'ing into da reindeer's ear, and it be flyin' off da ground." Silent up until this juncture, Job, from behind Kristoff's shoulder on Sven's back, succinctly answers Kristoff's left hanging spoken aloud query as Sven was too focused to elucidate further. "So why did Ragi drag you along? It's your pirate Captain who drank that water and turned into that vicious monster we're chasing to take down. And this time we can't afford to play nice. A good woman's life is at stake." Speaking with furrowed worried eyes of Elsa, Anna's older sibling who had a heart big enough to include a nobody peasant into her kingdom to marry her little sister, Krisoff symbolically pats the Saami longbow strapped in its quiver to his back. The Ice Harvester, still firmly grasping Sven's harnessed reins, directs his words towards Job in the rear with a degree of wariness to simply trust the Caribbean's role here in saving Elsa if it meant drastic measures in eradicating the pirate villain to do so. "Dat's what he be deservin', too, fer what crimes he done in da past. And what he wanted to dos to yer little gurl if I hadn't watched him close, too. Da Cap'n always been a monster to da women, so I's not be doubtin' dat holy magic finally gots him right at last." It didn't take much to convince the superstitious Islander of the legendary sought after St. Olaf's spring water's revealing true nature properties. "Yeah. Anna told me about that. Thanks." Kristoff now stops to recall some of his wife's kindly sentiments about the pirate first mate through their mental bond, in reflection. Despite the fact he and the big and tall former pugilist had an ongoing muscle match – both having the black and blue bruises to prove it –the Ice Harvester shared a growing respect for Job's quiet reliable persona when it came to watching out for Anna, whom she was calling a 'friend' on their psychic message board. Through the same special bond, as he lifts within his large fingered hands the glowing yellow crystal troll necklace about his neck, Kristoff could also sense Anna's current racing emotions of fear, joy, disgust, pride, disbelief, worry and hope, as his little firebrand was way too worked up to cognitively receive any of his telepathic transmissions right now. Job nods as he sees the matching crystal necklace glow on Kristoff's neck, the same as it had before on Anna's with love for her guy on the steamship. The dark man had gained respect for this young blonde mountain man's dogged drive and obvious utmost caring for the spunky spirited little girl whom the big Caribbean had himself grown fond of in their trials together. "I wonder where that monster's heading…" Trying to gain his bearings, instinctively unafraid of heights from years of mountain climbing, Kristoff more murmurs to himself than to either of his traveling companions as, every now and then from the distance over the soaring mountain peak they were vertically transcending, he stretches his neck to glimpse that Draugen's ilky green dark head or seaweed squirming extenders peek out as it climbs the mountain zenith, with an unconscious Elsa yet clutched in it slimy hand. {"Where every creature, mystical or no, always longs to return to, in the end."} Loud and true, a strident voice suddenly breaks through the outskirts of Kristoff's cursory thoughts where he was astride his own reindeer's airborne back. "Ragi?" Hearing the older man's penetrating words crystal clear his head, Kristoff breathes his old friend's name. He was still trying to comprehend the well-aged man's always cryptic words, just as he did as a boy when the traveling mystery minstrel would often visit him and spend time to stay with him from every now and then in the mountain men's ice harvesting camp. Kristoff now realizes that he had learned a great many things in his youth from old Ragi and the wise-eyed gray wolf perched steadily on the reindeer's large arctic wolf, named Holger, was always at Ragi's side for as long as Kristoff could remember. The tall blonde young man was just starting to understand the connection-if he could wrap his logical mind around what his heart was trying to tell him-exactly who the orphaned boy's parents were and consequently why this enigmatic stranger took the pains to teach him so many aspects of life's abilities. Kristoff's experienced hands urge a receptive Sven forward to catch up to the original Wind Whisperer who was fearlessly riding that wind on the paler tanned reindeer ahead, faithful Holger at his long coat back, staring Kristoff right in the eye with a timeless wisdom. "Home." Uttering the word aloud without so much as turning to face an approaching Kristoff he sensed was near, the wandering minstrel himself hadn't known the warmth of a welcoming hearth for decades. Not until he had reconciled with the immortal cold to nurture a growing heart in her time of need with the human love the Queen of the Snow had gained the curiosity and desire to partake in. "But that's –" Kristoff, upon a determined Sven, now soaring alongside shoulder to shoulder with the taupe female reindeer, gives old Ragi a quizzical look as he tries to imagine the great distance between here and the wicked Dutch pirate's native homeland's destination. "Da sea." With experienced knowledgeable eyes that scan over the mountain rise they were approaching towards the swirled ocean surrounding below, Job's deep bass voice supplies Ragi's inference for Kristoff, who follows the two older men's gaze forward where the three of them could just make out that seaweed wrapped sixty foot tall sea creature's return to the ocean. "We have to stop it, before that sea monster takes poor Elsa down under the waves with it!" Kristoff calls out in panicked fear for his sister-in-law's welfare. "Da Cap'n still be crazy enough to be wantin' a Queen of his own to lord over, even now…" With eyes that had seen more than his share of cruel life on the ocean under this deranged, selfish, old pirate, Job recognized the briny deep's unrelenting call for many a sailor to return to their dearest home – the watery empire where their wild imaginations held rule of the fathomless sea… The whirring ocean tides swirl around a young woman's delirious mind as she is brought closer to the crashing roaring tide shores of the island in the Norwegian Sea… "How long can a person hold one's breath underwater before they die?" A small girl's high pitched voice posed the weighty question in a cool even tone, as if she were a responsible self-possessed adult. The calm child, no more than three years old, directs her crystal clear blue eyes to glimmer like a curious pair of gleaming ice sapphires up at her mother with the profoundly deep query. Much too deep and thought provoking for so small a girl of her age, but Elsa was her father's daughter after all. Idun couldn't help but smile proudly. "Such a question for so early in the morning, mycket flicka." The Queen, who was rather full with child, looked up from her sunbathing lounge chair to shield her own lustrous eyes from the bright morning midnight sun. Even all the way south of the country in Arendelle, the all day long sun was full strength shimmering on the waves before the beach cove part of the fjord just a little ways from the castle. Queen Idun loved being outdoors, especially during the summer, and had such a pregnant yearning fetish to come out and soak up the sun, weather permitting, for at least a few hours every morning. "Did I tell you how beautifully radiant you are in the morning, my Queen?" Just then, romantic King Agdar, after retrieving a picnic basket that Gerda had prepared for the couple and their daughter's noontime repast, gathers Idun's face in his hands, as he leans over and plants a soft kiss on his bulgy tummy love's moist lips. "Yes, you already did, my King. But I don't mind if you repeat yourself." The young mother enjoys her husband's cool lingering kiss that tasted of frozen ice tea in the bright summer sunlight before the lively polished man takes an over-exaggerated stylish dive into the shining waters of the fjord he adored. Though the pressing affairs of state were upon the new King of Arendelle's mind in his weighty 23rd year of life, there was nothing more important to the caring ruler than making it a priority to accompany his beautiful wife and their cherished little daughter for some quality family time together on their own private beachfront. Besides, Elsa had to learn how to swim, and Agdar was the only one who could teach the special child. Her excellently athletic young father was happy to teach his gifted firstborn child one of his favorite sports, though the thoughtful girl was by no means as eager as her accomplished paternal swimmer. "The water is at our most perfect temperature so far to date, my Snow Angel! I'd wager today's the lucky day you deem to grace the fjord with your royal presence, little Princess. Your King himself has tested the water for you, just to make sure it was suitably agreeable enough for a future Queen of your caliber." With the teased quiver of his moustached lip, the debonair young leader of the nation had emerged his limber form from a series of well performed swim strokes—the side stroke, the trudgeon, butterfly, dolphin kick, breast and backstroke— that Agdar's agile body displayed in the deeper section of the fjord. Catching his huffed breath, he then stood in the more shallow wading shore with a cool hand inviting his beloved little girl in to learn some of them from an expert. Although Elsa loved playing with her adored Papa, and trusted him implicitly, the femininely feline like girl decidedly did not like the thought of diving, like he did, headlong into the cold, cold water and messing her pretty blonde hair and lovely new lavender frilly bathing suit by getting it wet. "Now, come, my little Princess! Let Papa at least teach you the simple dog paddle this fine morning." The tall handsome King gave the sourpuss young girl his most charming smile, but she was too stubborn to cooperate. The finicky little miss was reticent to even get her new clothing splashed, as Elsa took a step back behind her chuckling mother's seat, and hid her face in Idun's dark brown hair, just as she had retreated each time, and every morning for the entire summer thus far. "Now, Elsa, Doesn't the doggie paddle sound like fun?" Idun lifted her sun-blocking eyeshade as she spoke to her daughter with languid motherly eyes. The Queen then shared a sweet hopeful smile with her stunningly gorgeous, dripping wet, shirtless husband who nodded several times back at his favorite pair of ladies. "No. Doggies have messy hair. I prefer kitty cats." The pouty, plump cheeked young child toyed with her precious, already long strands of blonde hair that gleamed a glossy silvery platinum in the fresh sunlight above the waters. Sleepy for her cat naps, cranky little Princess Elsa always was in a bad mood in the early morning, especially when it was time to get wet. There was no reason to smile when she was wet. That is, until her wonderful Papa hunched himself over the sparkling waters and began to pant like a dog and make motions to her as a begging canine would. "Woof! Woof!"' His lyrical baritone sang out in true doggie lingo. "What is Papa doing?" The fretful frown on her pretty little petted face couldn't help but relinquish the withheld smile as Elsa watched her regal distinguished King of a father rather debase himself with several panted doggie yelps and pathetic barks. The handsome King even purposely messed his coiffed slicked back hair. "The doggie paddle." The indeed beautifully radiant smiling Queen Idun answered her daughter wryly as she shook her head in laughter at how wonderfully foolish her true love could be at times. "But… my hair…?" Elsa stubbornly runs a proud hand through her silky long blonde tresses. Though, with Papa acting so funny, she couldn't help but giggle at him as she was on the verge of being cajoled into taking a brave step forward into watery fjord inlet. "Your new little brother would love '''to doggie paddle with Papa. '''He wouldn't mind getting his hair wet on this last day of summer swimming fun." Her mother rolled out the dare. Then Idun pat carefully her nine-month enlarged tummy with a complacent sigh as she gazed upon the haughty young monarch she married where he continued to act like an excited puppy swimming around the shore. Agdar was sniffing every rock and seashell he could find around, and yelping and panting and barking, even to the point of his nibbling on his wife's toes that were dabbling in the water's edge over her lounge chair. "Silly doggie!" Thoroughly tickled pink, Idun chuckled at her attractive mate's comical attempts to entice their stubborn child to start swimming in this country of theirs that was 70% ocean and fjord groove surrounded. "All right! All right! I'm going! And it's going to be a baby sister, Mama!" Peevishly adorable and bossy, Princess Elsa was having way too much mirthful fun by now to notice her beloved hair getting wet as she took her new 'ginger doggie's' offered paw as he tenderly leads her chilly fingers into the summer warm waters. The King gave her gentle instruction in his softest voice as he began to teach the light of his eyes the joy of swimming. "Just keep your nose and mouth above the surface of the water and you'll be fine. That's right. Now, paddle your hands like a puppy would. There you go! Very good, my Snow Angel! I'm so proud of you!" King Agdar's love for his child was evident in his sweet encouragement as he holds her little frame up flat near the water's crest. "P-p-papa! Please, don't let me fall!" The young girl pleads as she holds her two short arms out until her fingers grabbed around Agdar's strong forearm to squeeze her soon growing frosty digits around his left limb, freezing it nearly solid. But he could take it. "I've got you, Elsa. You have to trust your doggie, right? No more fear." Elsa shared a nod in his steadying smile. "Just let it go. Let your body float like a weightless snowflake, my beautiful Snow Angel. Let it go." His words were strong and his eyes were full of confidence, though hers were growing increasingly fascinated by the shapes of crystalline sculptures of fishes and dolphins and seahorses among the disparate snowflake fractals her creative artistic mind was creating on a different diversionary level in ice along the fjord's bobbing surface. At least she thought it was all her ice at the time. "Can I do the magic, Papa?" Elsa whispered conspiratorially in the King's ear as she pulled her 'doggie's' head down close to where she was floating, her innate fear of the water ebbed away with the excitement of her icy abilities at play. "No, Elsa. No. We must learn to swim before we can play ice castles." Her father's furrowed brow said seriously as he paused in his animated playacting of a dog to articulate to her the importance of self-control. "But, Papa…!" Floating upside down, the three-year-old just didn't understand why she must conceal her growing ice powers all the time in public as she coquettishly placed one focused finger on the water to send ripples of ice along the wave crests between them. "All right. Just this once, my Sweetheart, because you were so brave to swim for me today." With a sighed chuckle after glancing around the empty shoreline apprehensively, Agdar looked down at the thin little girl whose voluminous blue eyes were longing today to put her boundless newfound inhibited energy to artistic use. "Whee!" Elsa whispered excitedly in his ear in cold steamed puffs as she happily manifested her building fear's ice into pretty crystalline designs that rode on the crested waves that Papa created for her. "Brrr...You two! This is supposed to be a fine summer outing! You were meant to learn how to swim, Young Lady." Queen Idun pulled down her eyes shade halfway again to admonish her giggling child's playful antics. "And that goes for you too, Your Majesty." She then directed a mocking tease to the little girl's fellow misbehaving royal conspirator. "Yes, I suppose, but…Both of us puppies can swim at last, can't we, Snow Angel?" The loving father and baby girl sniggered together as the purportedly older dog with new tricks in strong hands monitored Elsa to show off her swimming skills to her surveying mother. "I''' '''can surely do that doggie paddle, Mama! It's fun! Watch me kick!" The little blonde Princess was proud to demonstrate her new swimming moves. "Finally, min kärlek! It only took all summer of your father and I begging for you to try." Her mother responded with a lovely heaved smile. That's when Queen Idun, who had been laughing with joy in her heart at the perfect family her perfect husband gave her with the perfect baby girl suddenly feels another little kick doing their own secret doggie paddle inside. KICK! But this one was from the unborn child in her bulging stomach who was inconsolable at not being able to play along with the summer fun going on outside. KICK! "Darling?" The twenty-year-old young Queen said in a small whisper to her husband, who couldn't hear her for all the laughter and splashing fun he and Elsa were having in the water. KICK! "Min Alskare?" Idun tried to remain calm in her normal voice, but the tension in it had grown when she attempted sit up from her the lounge chair unsuccessfully for the increasing pain. But neither the King nor his swimming apprentice seemed to have heard her. KICK! KICK! "AGDAR!" Now that urgent soprano called the instantly worried man back to shore as he scooped up his equally shocked daughter swiftly to where his beckoning wife laid. The panicked, skin instantaneously turned a frosty white as the King fell to his knees at his wife's plaintive side while a terrified, cold, drenched wet Elsa pattered to her shrieked mother's other side, never noticing her similarly frozen pallid Papa. "She's coming!" '''The Queen of Arendelle caved to her older daughter's desire for a baby ''sister''' as she pet a warm hand each to her child and husband's dual chilly frozen cheeks. "Yeah! Baby sister is on her way!" The joy melting away her ice, Elsa cried out in sheer joy, clapping her little icy hands together with the full expectation for a new sister dolly to hug later today. Now, Agdar would love the child to be either girl ''or boy, as long as it was healthy, and perhaps a gene less like him, but that wasn't the top priority on the young King's mind just then as he met his wife's pained eyes in loving sympathy. Collecting his frayed senses, Agdar then lifted Idun's full with child body and carried her into the castle where a baby was soon to be born here in this happy kingdom, on this last day of the summer solstice. And despite the King's natural anxiety as an expectant father, even this second time around, Elsa was ecstatic. For in her youthful innocence, Princess Elsa believed that her mother had full control of the baby's gender. Though everyone else in the kingdom wanted the new child to be a boy, who would one day rule Norway as its King, Elsa only longed for a little sister to play with, be constant companion and best friend forever, share sisterly secrets with and grow up together, side by side, loving each other for all the summer and winter solstices to come…